Junior Giovanni
Jay Giovanni (born May 20, 1993), is an American born professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Junior Giovanni. He currently works exclusively for iWU where he is the inaugural iWU Lightweight Champion. iWrestling Uncensored (2015 - Present) Junior Giovanni was one of the original signings of the iWU roster and made his debut during the Battle Of Reno Nevada tournament in January. He was eliminated in the first round by Ray Huffman. Feud With The De Lucas During episode 4 of iWU, Giovanni qualified for a lightweights battle royal (setup by the De Lucas) at Spicy Nights by beating Lyle Houghton. Giovanni went on to win the battle royal by last eliminating Matsumoto. On episode 6, Nico De Luca wanted a shot at redemption after not being able to qualify for the battle royal when he lost to Matsumoto. He challenged Giovanni to a one on one match and Giovanni defeated him via submission. Nico would try to avenge his loss when he and his father interfered in Giovanni's match against Justen Reizo during episode 8. Giovanni would tag with Reizo on the next episode against Lyle Houghton and Johnny Snypes Jr. Air Gio and J10 would pick up the win and encounter the De Lucas on the stage right after their match. The De Lucas would meet Giovanni and Reizo at the Instant Classic CPV in a tag team match, When Vito would try to buy his way out of the match with a roll of quarters at Instant Classic, Reizo would continue to finish off the match and pick up a win for his team. The De Lucas would hire Stefano Cerci, a mercenary, after the events that transpired at Instant Classic, He was ordered to take out Reizo and Giovanni and would do so on episode 13. Cerci took on Reizo in singles action but Giovanni would interfere when Cerci tried to military press Reizo over the top rope. Cerci would take out both men within a matter of minutes. Cerci would go on to attack Matsumoto on the next episode after Moto's match. Giovanni would make the save, thus leading to a six-man tag team match at Reprisal. The De Lucas and Stefano Cerci vs Giovanni, Reizo, and Moto. At Reprisal, The De Lucas would walk out of the match, giving Giovanni's team the win. Lightweight Championship Tournament On episode 16, Vito De Luca would announce an 8-man tournament that would determined iWU's first ever lightweight champion. Junior Giovanni was one of the eight participants in the tournament. Giovanni's first round match would be held the next episode. He faced and defeated Kevin Bane to move on to the Semi-Finals. He'd meet Kevin Ace on episode 18 and defeated him to move on to the Finals, where he'd face Amiri Drago at Honor & Glory. Drago and Giovanni would hold a contract signing on the go-home show to Honor & Glory.When the two finally met at the CPV, Giovanni would get the best of Amiri Drago and win the Finals match, thus becoming the first ever iWU Lightweight Champion. He celebrated with Reizo in the ring. The De Lucas were visibly upset backstage about the outcome. Giovanni was confirmed for the Episode 21 edition of iWU in Season 4. He was scheduled to face Korey Platinum in a Champion vs Champion match. The match came to frutition but ended in controversy. Oliver Riot interfered in the latter part of the match and attacked Korey Platinum, thus having Giovanni lose by disqualification. In-wrestling *Finishing Moves **Giotine (Guillotine choke) **Ranhei *Signature Moves **Standing star splash **Single leg dropkick **Front flip leg lariat **Double springboard crossbody **Springboard clothesline Championships and accomplishments *iWrestling Uncensored **iWU Lightweight Champion (1 time, inaugural) Category:IWU Category:CAW